DOSTII
by parise22
Summary: hii...lovely friends...its a chota sa os... idea is given by KASHAF.TITLI...hope u all will like it.. its a story of three friends...nothing more to summarise... read n revw..plz...


Hii...friends...how r u all?...

M here wid a new os...

Idea s by KASHAF. TITLI ...

Sorry dear...for super late ...but plz...muze samaz lo...

Ok..now...lets start wid the OS...

**DOSTII **

A night ...in Bangalore...

He was busy in checking the mails...suddenly his attention grabbed by one mail...

He – **M.N.T. college ka mail...**

He curiously opened it...it was a invitation from his former college...for reunion party...

He – **reunion party...next week me...**

He mind went back in those years...

...

**Ten years before...**

Three faces appeared before him...

Guy 1 – **college ka 1****st**** day...aur hum teeno firse eksath maza aayega..**

Guy2 – **han..yar 6 saal ho gaye hum ek sath padhate huye...**

Gue3 – **waise ye college kafi bada hain aur achha bhi lag raha hain...**

Guy 1 – **han aur yahan ki hasinayen bhi badi pyari hain...**

And he winked...

Guy2 – **dushyant tu fir se shuru ho gaya...college me hum padhayi karne** **aaye hain...**

Gu – **oh.. ...hume nahi pata tha...**

And they gave hi- fi...

Rajat – **kavin ,dushyant tum log nahi sudharoge na...**

Both – **nahi kabhi nahi...**

And all started laughing...

Rajat – **kavin.. kal tune...apna promise pura nahi kiya...now be ready for your punishment...hain na dushyant?..**.( and he signaled something to dushyant)...

Dushyant winked him and nodded...kavin gave helpless look to them..

Dushyant – **achha sun...iss gate se jo first ladki aayegi na tu uske liye gana gayega...ok..**

Kavin – **kya?...**

Rajat – **han..han..ekdam sahi..**

Dushyant **– hey..wo dekho...**

He was pointing his finger ...others turned to see ...

Trio **– wow...**

she was busy in settling her long open hair while walking...wearing red chudidar... carrying sack on her back...a simple girl with natural beauty...

when she passed by them...all of themstarted hearing music...violin was playing...the environment became romantic...

Rajat and dushyant moved back...and kavin started singing...

**Tum pass aaye ...Yun muskuraye...**

**Tumne na jane kya sapne dikhaye?...**

**Ab to mera dil jage na sota hain...**

**Ky karu haye ...kuch ..kuch .hota hain...**

**Kya karu haye kuch –kuch hota hain...**

the girl stopped ...and came back...

she – **kuch – kuch hota hain...sach?..**(she blinked her eyes)

kavin immediately got up ...and nodded "no"...

girl - ..**kya aap mere liye ga rahe hain?..(** kavin first nodded yes...then no**)... gayiye na...plz..badahi sweet gate hain aap...**

kavin – **sach?...wo...wo..inn dono ne kaha tha...**

he was pointing behind him...and looked back...but found no one...

she – **kon?...kisne kaha tha?..**

and he found his best friends forever...were laughing from behind a bench...

kavin mumbled **– muze akela fansa ke chup rahe hain dono...dekh lunga main bhi..**

now..Rajat and dushyant came to them...

Rajat – **sorry...humari wajaha e aapko pareshani huyi...**

She - **kaisi pareshani?..**

Rajat – **iska gana jo sun na pada aapko?..**

Kavin gave him frightening look...and she smiled lightly...

Dushayant – **hii...i m dushayant...ye Rajat...aur ye singer hain kavin...**

And they forwarded their hands...

Girl- **hi...i m Purvi...**

It was start of their friendship...soon they became good friends..

**...**

**Flashback ends...**

Kavin – **pata nahi kahan honge wo sab?..**

...

**Present ...in delhi...**

Dushyant was also reading the same mail...

**Flashback...**

He was getting ready...rajat n kavin laying on the bed were observing him since a long time...

Dushyant irritated– **bas karo ...kyon aise ghur rahe ho muze?...**

Rajat – **yar..tu to aise tiyar ho raha hain jaise kisi ladki ke sath date par ja raha hain...**

Dushyant stammering like he has caught by them red handed – **d. ?..nahi to... tum to kuch bhi kahte ho?.**

Kavin **– achha...par hume aise kyon lag raha hain kit u humse kuch chupa raha hain?...**

Rajat started singing –**Dost ..dost na raha ...pyar ..pyar na raha...**

**Jindagi hume tera .aitbar na raha...**

Dushyant – **shut up ...Rajat...main ja raha hun..**

And he left them behind confused...

Kavin –**kuch to gadbad hain...Rajat...**

In mall...

Purvi – **hi...thnx for coming..actualy meri cousin eke liye kuch shoping karni thi...par .muze iss city ka jyada kuch pata nahi hain na..issliye tumhe bulaya...hope you don't mind...**

Dushyant – **no..no..pleasure is all mine...chalo...**

And they went for shopping...

Whole day they wandered in the mall...on the streets...dushyant was enjoying her company...her laugh...her likes...her pouting..every thing...

...

Next day...purvi came to them who were sitting in the canteen...

Purvi- **hi...guys..**

All –**hi..purvi**

Purvi – **dushyant thnx yarr...meri cousin ko wo dress pasand aayi...ur selection is nice...**

Dushyant looking at his friends from corner of the eyes.- **its ok..purvi..**

Rajat n kavin pov **– oh..to ye bat hain..kal purvi ke sath plan tha...aur hume bataya bhi nahi...**

Then he had to take lots of efforts to convince his angry friends..

**Flash back ends...**

Dushyant – **Purvi..kaha hogi?...aur Rajat ...kavin?. unse bhi to kitne** **salonse nahi mila hun...kash iss reunion party me unse mil pau?...**

**...**

**While here in Mumbai...**

The mansitting on couch was engrossed in his laptop...his wife came and sat beside him ...

Wife – **college ki reunion party me jaoge na?..**

Man still looking at laptop screen – **pata nahi..shayad nahi...**

Wife – **magar kyon?...tumhare dost hain wo dono...ab bhi naraz ho unse?...**

Man resting his head at the back rest ...

"**...narazgi ?...nahi...main unse naraz nahi hun...par darta hun wo dono kya sochenge?...agar unhone muze galat samaz liya to...**

Wife – **jo hua wo college ke waqt hua nadan the sabhi...now you all are matured people...don't worry ..they will understand you...**

Man – **hope so...**

...

**Flash back...**

He remembered the day ...

Purvi – **hii..chale?..**

Kavin –**han..han..chalo..**

Purvi – **magar..Rajat aur Dushyant kahan hain?...**

Kavin –**wo dono nahi ane wale..unhe kuch kam hain..to hum hi chalet hain..**

Purvi little disappoint –**ok..thik hain..chalo...**

...

After half an hour...same place ...

Rajat and Dushyant were trying kavins phone but was unreachable..

Dushyant – **yar..ye kavin kahan rah gaya...hume film dekhane ke liye bulaya aur khud gayab hain...**

Rajat – han..aur phone bhi band karke rakha hain...chal chode yar...

...

Night kavin had to face his angry friends rage...but he didn't opened his mouth...

Rajat could clearly see change in both his friends ...

Days were passing like this...dushyant and kavin couldn't figure out their actual feelings for Purvi...while purvi...

**...one day...**

Rajat was sitting in library holding book in front of him...but was not reading ...rather he was thinking something...

Purvi came and sat next to him - **hi...rajat..**

Rajat – **oh..hi...tum kab aayi?..**

Purvi – **jab tum kahi khoye hue the...kyon?...kiske bareme soch rahe the...**

Rajat smiled – **are aissa kuch nahi hain...actually main kavin aur dushyant ke bareme soch raha tha...**

Purvi looked at him confusingly...

Rajat – **wo dono aajkal kuch different sa behave kar rahe hain...shayad koi tension hain aur muze bata nahi rahe hain...**

Purvi –**oh..really...par muzse to achhese bat karte hain..**

Rajat – **samaz me nahi aa raha hain ki kya karu?..**

Purvi smiled – **you are really their best friend...tumhe unki bahut fikr hain na...**

Rajat only smiled...but didn't say anything...

Purvi – **Rajat..dekhate hi dekhate teen sal ho gaye ...humara college ab khatam hone wala hain...**

Rajat looked at her questioningly...

Purvi trying to hold her breath – **wo Actually muze tumse kuch bat karni thi...main tumhe...**

Rajat immediately cutting her – **purvi..muze lagta hain...wo dono hi tumhe pasand karne lage hain..**

Purvi was shocked on his sudden words...**kya?...ye kya kah rahe ho tum?...par maine to unhe sirf mere best friends mana hain...aur main kisi aur ko pasand karti hun.. ...actually I wanted to tell you about that before only...but...**

She was lacking words to convey her feelings ...but he being unaware of her feelings was trying to convince her...

Days passed like this...it was the last day of their college,...

Purvi – **bye..Rajat **

Rajat – **bye...fir milogi na?...**

Purvi – **don't know...agar kismet ne chaha to jarur milungi...take care...**

Flash back ends..

Rajat - **kavin ,,dushyant main kabhi nahi samaz paya ki tum dono hi college bich me kyon chod kar chale gaye?...tum dono mere liye ek sawal ban gaye ho ?...**

**Present...**

Venue:- M.N. ...

Reunion party...

The college campus was crowded with former students ...all the faces were happy after meeting their old friends..chatting, cheering, with each other...teasing ...all were overwhelmed ...

He was standing at one corner...

Someone kept hand on is shoulder **...Kavin?...**

Kavin turned – **Rajat?...tu...kitne salo bad?...**

And they hugged each other...

Rajat – **pure das salo bad...**

Then they talked about their professions... ...about their families...

Rajat – **so koi ladki mili ya nahi shadi ke liye?...**

Kavin shyly – **han..mili na...uska naam Ruhana hain...wo aayi hain na party me...pata hain jab Roohana meri zindagi me aayi tab muze pyar ka asli matlab samaz me aaya...I love her very much**...( he smiled to himself looking at the girl who was busy in talking with someone else...she saw kavin starring her...and waved him**...)...sach..kitne nasamaz the na hum College ke waqt...choti- choti baton par zagda karte the..ruthate the...hain na?...**

Rajat – han**...aur tum dono to kuch jyada hi the...tu aur Dushyant...**

Kavin became silent..rajat could see sadness on his face...he patted his shoulder...

Here dushayant entered in side the campus...and while talking with others...his eyes were searching for them...one time who were very close to his heart...and he saw two of them heading towards him...

Rajat – **dushyant?...**

And he hugged him...

Rajat – **kahan the yar tum itne sal?...pata hain kitna miss kiya miane tumhe?...**

Dushyant s eyes became teary and he hugged him back...

**Maf kar do yar...maine bhi tum dono ko bahut miss kiya hain...and** he pulled kavin also...

it was a real reunion .of three friends...

Rajat noticed that both his friends are talking to him but their gauze is somewhere else...

Rajat smiled – **kise dhund rahe ho tum dono?...**

Both together – **kisiko nahi...(** and they laughed on their stammering)...**purvi nahi dikh rahi?...**

Rajat – **han..yar...purvi kaha gayi?...**

Kavin – **waise dushyant...tu kya kar raha hain?...aur shadi- wadi ki ya nahi?..han..**

Dushyant – **main delhi me settled hun...aur shadi bhi ki hain...ishita nam hain uska...hum dono sath hi kam karte hain...**

Kavin – **oho..kya bat hain?...love marriage han?...**

Dushyant blushed **– han..pahle to hum dono colleagues the fir dhire-dhire dost ban gaye aur fir pata bhi nahi chala kab pyar ho gaya..**

Rajat **– tum dono achanak college bichme kyon chod kar chale gaye?...**

**Kavin and dushyant looked at each other...**

Kavin – **kuch galat fahmi thi...**

Dushyant – **han..nasamzi thi...**

They both remembered about purvi..

Kavin **– Rajat ..wo chod...humari kahani to sun li aur apne bare me batao..bhai...tune shade ki ya nahi?...**

Rajat – **meri to simple si story hain...college khatam ho jane ke bad...CID join kar li...fir US se mila...actually hum ekdusre ko pahle se hi jante the par pyar?...uska ahsas nahi tha...3 saal ke bad ...Cid me jab usse mila to realize kiya ki main bhi usse pyar karta tha...par use kabhi bata nahi paya...**

Dushyant – **kon hain wo?...**

Rajat – **Purvi**

Kavin /dushyant – **kya?...**

Rajat smilingly (signaled them to the girl who was coming towards them...) **...purvi...aa rahi hain...**

Girl excitedly –**hi...**

Kavin/dushyant – **purvi?...tum...**

Purvi – **han..kyon?..main bhi iss college me padhati thi...tumhe yad nahi?...**

Kavin – **are wo bat nahi...kaise ho?.**

Purvi –**kaisi dikh rahi hun?..(** they looked at her ..she was wearing saree...and those so called long ten years didn't affected her beauty...)

Dushyant – **ek dam pahle jaisehi ...bilkul bhi nahi badli hain tu...**

Purvi – **main nahi badli hun par ..tum me se kisiko meri yad nahi aayi...muze bhul gaye na ..tum log?...han...**

Kavin – are **nahi bhulege kaise ?...bas thodasa kam me busy ho gaye...**

Suddenly a girl of 3-4 years came and hug her from legs...**mummy...**

All surprised...

Dushyant – **purvi..tumhari beti?...shadi kab ki tumne?..**

Purvi smilingly looked at rajat who was quiet – **han ..meri beti...Arvi...5 sal ho gaye hain meri shadi ko...**

They were about to ask something else..but unfortunately one of her friends called her..**purvi?..**

**Han ...aayi...ok ..bye guys...**and she left..

The night was full of masti...excitement...

They all enjoyed the party but still one question was raising head in their minds...**who the guy is ?...**

...

Aarvi – **mumma...nind aa rahi hain...plz..ab ghar chaliye na ...**

Purvi patting her cheeks and started searching for him...when she saw him...she said..

**Ok...Arvi..beta...jao Papa ko bulao...**

...

The three friends were busy in talking about their college days ... about their present and future plans ...suddenly...a call...

**Papa...mumma aapko bula rahi hain...ghar jana hain...**

Kavin/ dushyant were surprised to see Aarvi pulling hand of Rajat...

Rajat took her in his arms ...

**Ok..beta...chaliye...kahan hain aapki mumma?...**

And she pointed her finger to purvi...

Purvi came ...

Purvi – **chale ..Rajat... kal Arvi ka school bhi to hain...ok..bye friends...fir jarur milenge...**

Kavin/ dushyant were not out from the shock...they just nodded...

Rajat carrying Arvi ..came near and ...

**Bye...humare raste alag jarur hain par humari dosti hain jo hume eksath rakh sakti hain...hope to see you again soon...bye...**

And he shake hands with them...the pure smile illuminating his face cleared all the clouds of doubts..all the obstacles...in their friendship...they also smiled...and turned to their families...

**.now they were ready to flow with the life once again...with their friends... with their families...**

**THE END...**

Hope u liked this os...got very little time from my hectic schedule...so wrote it...

Kashaf ...you also plzzzzzzzz...batana jarur ki kaise hain os...

Do tell me?...

Revw..plz...

Waiting ...Aapki parise22...


End file.
